Boa sorte de ano novo
by flor do deserto
Summary: É uma tradição japonesa que no ano novo se tire a sorte para o próximo ano, mas, por alguma razão, Inuyasha não quis contar a Kagome o que dizia na sua sorte de ano novo.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **Boa sorte de ano novo.**

Qualquer um que olhasse diria que Inuyasha e Kagome pareciam um casal de namorados comum passeando de mãos dadas entre as pessoas, mas a verdade é que nenhum dos dois tinha percebido isso, Inuyasha estava ocupado demais olhando ao redor e comendo algodão doce para se dar conta, e Kagome sentia-se mais como uma mãe segurando a mão do filho travesso para que ele não se perdesse.

—Kagome, Kagome! — ele a chamou — Por que é que tem tanta gente na sua casa hoje?

—Porque é ano novo Inuyasha, e eu moro em um templo, é tradição visitar templos durante o ano novo. — Kagome o respondeu.

Assim como muitas pessoas ali, naquela noite ela estava usando uma vestimenta tradicional japonesa, ou seja, um kimono.

No inicio, isso havia gerado uma pequena cena entre aquele par...

—Vamos logo Kagome! — Inuyasha chamou impaciente, estava sentado impaciente ao lado de fora do quarto da colegial enquanto ela se trocava — Eu estou com fome, e você disse que eu poderia comer quando saíssemos!

Ela o havia feito ajudar a ela e a família a limpar toda a casa e o templo, com a promessa de que a noite poderia comer o quanto quisesse, daí toda a sua impaciência e irritabilidade em ter que esperar por tanto tempo que ela acabasse de se arrumar.

—Espera só mais um pouco, não é todo dia que eu uso isso, por isso sempre me atrapalho um pouco! — Kagome lhe respondeu de detrás da porta.

"Espera só mais um pouco", já era a terceira vez que ela lhe dizia isso, e Inuyasha estava esperando ali do lado de fora há mais de uma hora! Ele suspirou impaciente, Era feudal ou tempos atuais, não importava quando, as mulheres sempre demoravam demais para se arrumar.

—Sim querido! — a Sra. Higurashi disse também lá de dentro, porque estava ajudando a filha a se arrumar — Ela já está quase pronta!

Inuyasha voltou a suspirar impaciente, francamente! Quatro mãos não deviam ser mais rápidas para se arrumar do que duas?!

Na verdade, o hanyou já estava até mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de sair para pegar alguma coisa para comer e voltar antes que Kagome se desse conta, quando a porta — finalmente! —se abriu, e uma Kagome, vestindo kimono saiu de lá.

—Pronto. — ela disse — Podemos ir agora.

Mas Inuyasha nada respondeu, pois, por alguns instantes havia ficado sem palavras.

Não que houvesse motivos para isso, claro, ela nem estava _tão bonita assim,_ e aquele era, na verdade, um kimono até bem simples, cor de rosa e com algumas flores azuis desenhadas aqui e ali, e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem trabalhado com um pequeno arranjo preso à lateral de sua cabeça, mas isso era tudo.

Quer dizer, ele só estava... _Surpreso_ — isso mesmo, "surpreso" era palavra que ele procurava! — porque nunca havia visto Kagome vestida daquela forma, já a havia visto usando vestes tradicionais de uma miko, e até mesmo o seu haori como se fosse uma espécie de vestido, mas nunca um kimono, por isso é que ele ficara tão surpreso em vê-la, e só!

Mesmo assim, Kagome corou pelo tempo em que ele estava olhando-a.

—O que foi Inuyasha?

Piscando Inuyasha deu-se conta de que a estivera olhando por muito tempo e virou o rosto de forma contrariada.

—Feh. — disse — Eu só fiquei surpreso porque hoje você está vestindo roupas normais, ao invés daquele seu kimono verde que é curto e estranho, e isso te deixa um pouco menos estranha do que o normal.

Percebeu que havia dito algo de errado no momento em que começou a sentir o crescimento da energia maligna atrás de si, mas antes que pudesse virar-se e perguntar o que ela achava que ele tinha feito de errado dessa vez, o comando maldito já havia escapado dos lábios dela:

—Senta.

—P-por que se irritou? — ele gaguejou erguendo o rosto do chão.

—Não me irritei. — ela o contradisse, pisando em sua cabeça com os tamancos de madeira ao passar — Apenas se lembre de que estamos na minha era e, portanto... _O estranho aqui é você._

Nessa hora ela lhe lançou um olhar tão maligno que Inuyasha preferiu mil vezes enfrentar Sesshoumaru a ter que receber outro olhar daqueles.

—Se bem que hoje muitas pessoas estarão usando roupas tradicionais, então você nem vai parecer tão estranho assim, mas não se esqueça de colocar o lenço na cabeça para cobrir as orelhas.

Sinceramente, por que Inuyasha não podia dar um elogio de verdade a ela?!

Kagome definitivamente _não_ havia passado quase uma hora deixando que sua mãe a arrumasse só para ouvir que tinha ficado "menos estranha", e isso porque sua mãe queria por maquiagem nela! Porque aquele era o primeiro ano novo que ela passava com o "namorado", mas Kagome se recusara, não queria que Inuyasha pensasse que ela havia se arrumado para ele.

Agora, no entanto, ela já estava um pouco mais calma, porque toda a sua concentração estava em não soltar a mão de Inuyasha, para que ele não se perdesse naquele monte de gente.

—Vovô adora essa data, porque é quando ele mais consegue vender as bugigangas dele. — comentou alegremente — Ah Inuyasha, tem muita comida aqui ao redor, então cuidado para não ficar tonto...

—Kagome, Kagome! — ele a chamou, puxando sua mão para que parasse — O que as pessoas estão fazendo ali?

O algodão doce já havia acabado, e, em algum momento, sido substituído por lula frita, maçã caramelada, takoyaki, yakisoba, okonomiyaki, batatas assadas, camarões empanados e sabem-se lá mais o que.

Com certeza os vendedores estavam dando tudo aquilo de graça a ele, porque ele era o "namorado" da neta do monge chefe do templo, mas ela nem sequer havia visto quando ele pegara todas aquelas coisas! E muito menos sabia como ele conseguia segurar e comer aquilo tudo com uma mão só!

—Ah aquilo? As pessoas estão apenas tirando a sua sorte para o ano novo. — respondeu olhando na mesma direção que ele, decidindo ignorar aquilo. — Venha, vamos tirar a nossa sorte também!

Chamou puxando-o antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa — na verdade nem poderia, estava com a boca cheia de camarão empanado.

Inuyasha não tinha dinheiro do tempo atual — na verdade nem da Era feudal — portanto as oferendas ficaram por conta de Kagome.

Oferendas feitas, cada um pegou sua própria sorte.

—Aqui diz: "Boa sorte! Você enfrentará muitos desafios nesse ano, mas erga a cabeça e siga em frente, e tudo dará certo!" — leu Kagome de forma sorridente — Nenhuma novidade não é Inuyasha?

Mas quando se virou para o hanyou ao seu lado, ele estava encarando a sua própria sorte de olhos arregalados e uma expressão, para dizer o mínimo, muito engraçada.

—O que foi? — perguntou curiosa com sua expressão — Você tirou má sorte? Sabe que é só amarrar de volta se não quiser que se realize, não é? Inuyasha o que você tem? — acontece que agora mesmo um rubor vermelho estava subindo pelo rosto de Inuyasha desde o seu pescoço — Inuyasha o que é que diz ai?

Ela tentou pegar a sorte de Inuyasha para ler o que dizia ali, mas ele afastou-se rapidamente de sua mão — quase como um gato (?) fugindo da água.

—O que?! — perguntou — O que você disse Kagome?

Kagome franziu o cenho.

—Eu perguntei... — e nesse momento iniciaram-se as 108 badaladas do Joya no Kane que marcava a virada do ano —... O que está escrito na sua sorte?

—O que? — Inuyasha elevou a voz, levando as mãos às orelhas no topo da cabeça que estavam escondidas sob o lenço — O que você disse Kagome? Não dá pra te ouvir com esse sino tocando!

Kagome olhou-o ainda mais curiosa, o badalar do sino nem fazia tanto barulho assim ao ponto de ele não conseguir escutá-la, já que eles nem estavam assim tão perto dele — o próprio som burburinho da multidão se erguia acima do som do sino — então por que ele estava fingindo não escutá-la?

Afinal... O que é que dizia a sorte de Inuyasha?!

...

Horas mais tarde, quando os estavam sentados no telhado da casa da família Higurashi — pois aquele era o melhor lugar de todos para ver o primeiro nascer do sol do ano — Kagome voltou a perguntar:

—Ei Inuyasha. — chamou primeiramente.

Ela estava com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

—Que foi Kagome? — ele respondeu.

Ele, por sua vez, estava com o braço ao redor do ombro dela, mas não vá pensando coisas estranhas dele! É só que... Era inverno, e estava frio, e ele não queria que ela se resfriasse, mas não que ele se preocupasse com ela, é que se ela adoecesse a busca deles pelos fragmentos da jóia seria atrasada e Naraku passaria à frente deles. E era só isso entendeu?!

—Você ainda não me disse o que dizia na sua sorte. — ela o relembrou.

Próxima como estava de Inuyasha, Kagome o percebeu ficar tenso imediatamente, mas não conseguiu se afastar para olhá-lo porque a mão dele em seu ombro a segurou firme onde estava — até porque se tivesse feito, ela o teria visto corar de novo.

—Feh, não era nada demais, apenas uma baboseira qualquer que seu avô escreveu! — ele conseguiu dizer, apesar do rubor nas faces — Olha! O sol já está nascendo!

—Oh! É mesmo! — animou-se Kagome.

E, secretamente, Inuyasha suspirou aliviado por ela ter esquecido logo aquele assunto.

Porque nunca, jamais, que ele iria contar a ela o que dizia naquela sorte de ano novo!

.

.

.

 **A sorte de ano novo não revelada de Inuyasha: Boa Sorte! Seja mais sincero com seus próprios sentimentos, a pessoa que você ama está logo ao seu lado!**

 **Fim.**

 **E então gente o que acharam da minha primeira oneshort do ano sobre o ano novo? :3**

 **Feliz 2016 gente!**

 **Sim, eu sei que já estamos em fevereiro, mas ainda continua sendo a minha primeira onsehort do ano, então deixa assim, ok? -.-'**

 **Ah, e pra quem não sabe no Japão eles não comemoram a virada do ano com fogos e sim com 108 badaladas de um sino. =^.^=**

 **E agora... Quem aqui acha que eu mereço review's?**


End file.
